Hanami
by saning81
Summary: Hay sucesos que nos hacen querer morir cada vez que los recordamos, ahi personas que nos ayudan a no perder el rumbo y ahi sentimientos capaces de borrar las mas profundas heridas.
1. Antes de

Hola nuevamente si aqui aparezco con una nueva historia, creo q ya había comentado que ahi sucesos q mezclo con las historias q escribo para mis lindos senseis, bueno aqui uno mas, espero que les agrade

Antes de invitarlos a leer la historia debo decir q Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de este universo y que yo solo lo tomo prestado patra crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

* * *

**+Hanami+**

**Antes de…**

Es una noche de primavera donde todo parece estar en paz, el viento sopla suavemente llevando en el, el cálido aroma de las flores de cerezo

-Mañana por la noche iremos al_ yozakura_, le pediré que cocine _yakitori, _si todo será perfecto…

Su mirada se queda perdida mas allá de lo que puede ver, por ahora lo único que importa es que llegue, faltan 5 minutos y todo esta mas que listo.

-Han sido meses maravillosos caminando tomados de la mano, haciéndolo enfadar, compartiendo memorias, durmiendo entre sus brazos y sus labios siguen tan dulces como la primera vez, pero es hora de probar algo mas de su piel y de dormir entre sus piernas también…

La hora ha llegado, inquieto se cambia varias veces de lugar, cada vez que pasa frente al espejo revisa, si no se le ha pasado algún detalle.

-Baño, loción, afeitado, ropa limpia… mmm, si todo esta bien. ¡El sake!, debo revisar que este bien frió… esta noche vas a olvidar todas tus inhibiciones.

El reloj camina y muestra que han pasado 5 minutos desde la hora convenida.

-No ahí porque ser tan impaciente, la primera vez siempre debe hacerse desear pasado el límite, ya estará por llegar… _kokoro to kaite… sonna furigana yarou da ze_

Ahora el reloj marca 15 minutos más de la última vez que trato de conservar la calma, sentado a la mesa tamborilea sus dedos en la superficie, sin dejar de mirar el reloj que sigue su paso, su otra mano sirve de apoyo a su quijada que comienza a enmarcar un rostro de enfado. 30 minutos tarde…

La impuntualidad no va con los shinobi, no si no se llaman Hatake Kakashi

-Para ser maestro de escuela no esta dando buenos ejemplos, ¿Dónde estas?... _I can't get no abstraction sou mieru ka mo na_

¿Será que olvido la cita? ¿Será que se confundió de lugar? ¿Tuvo mas trabajo del normal?... ¿Dónde estas?

Sin más se deja caer sobre la mesa tapándose la cabeza con las manos para dejar de escuchar el tic tac. 85 minutos demasiado tiempo para poner emoción, demasiado tiempo para generar tensión, esto debe parar, levantándose busca las llaves y sale a buscarlo.

El primer lugar en visitar es la oficina de misiones, en el cual Itzumo le confirma que Iruka salio poco antes de las 8.

-¿Dijo algo en particular?

-Solo que había olvidado una lista de reportes en la academia

El segundo lugar en visitar es la academia, parece vacía sin mucho pensarlo llega al salón de Iruka donde tampoco ahí nadie la misma nube de humo es lo único con movimiento que queda en aquel lugar.

-¡Su casa!

En menos de 5 minutos ya esta ahí parado frente a la puerta que comienza a golpear tan educadamente como sus nervios lo permiten.

-Eh, Iruka estas ahí, abre…

TOC, TOC, TOC…

-¿Iruka?

Puede sentirlo, esta ahí y no quiere abrirle ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Sin pensarlo más da la vuelta y se trepa al alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. La luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana, dejando ver al ocupante de la casa sentado a la orilla de su cama meciéndose lentamente.

-¿Iruka, qué te pasa?

Kakashi se acerca lentamente a él, es como si Iruka estuviera en un trance mantiene sus ojos cerrados y dice algo para si que Kakashi no alcanza a entender.

-¿Iruka, qué te pasa?, te espere por mas de una hora no llegaste, ¿Qué tienes?

-Kakashi, lo lamento yo…

Vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Kakashi no sabe que le ocurre, toca la frente de Iruka, buscando señales de fiebre, pone sus dedos en el cuello buscando calcular el pulso.

-Estas alterado, vamos Iruka no me asustes que te ocurre

-Yo, lamento haberte hecho esperar, solo tenía que arreglar algo…

-Esta bien, no importa, dime qué te ocurre.

-Yo solo…

-¿Tú solo?... Vamos háblame dime que te ocurre, no estas bien, pero no estas enfermo, dime de una vez que te ocurre. _But it's alright, my emotion sameta wake ja nai_

De pronto una idea cruza su mente bruscamente, si Iruka esta asi en esta noche que por primera vez llegó tarde es por qué…

-¿Iruka, acaso es la primera vez que tú…?

El aludido levanta la mirada con algo de enfado y algo más que hace ruborizar su piel.

-Kakashi… yo, yo creo que es mejor dejar las cosas asi. Estoy seguro que tú puedes encontrar cualquier mujer que te hará mucho más feliz, yo solo, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

El corazón de Kakashi se detiene unos segundos para después bombear a mayor intensidad la sangre que se agolpa en su cabeza haciendo que las palabras de Iruka se estampen una con otra.

-¿Mujer?

-Hombre, quien sea, será mejor que yo para ti.

-¿Mejor, mejor?...

Ya no ahí enfado en la mirada de Iruka, ya solo ahí ese otro sentimiento que no puede entender y eso lo esta irritando mas.

-Tú eres lo mejor para mi, eso lo decido yo, no tú, asi que deja de decir tantas tonterías…

-En ese caso tú no eres bue...no pa… ra m… … i, como sea es mejor no seguir con esto. _Atsui ase ya namida sore wa terekusakute_

_-_Vamos Iruka, si es por lo que te pedí para esta noche no importa_._ Si es tu primera vez con un hombre yo te enseñaré, iremos despacio, no creas que soy un ser perverso y sin corazón que te hará cosas que te lastimarán…

-KAKASHI, CALLATE, vete de aquí ya te dije que no soy bueno para ti ni para nadie, VETE

Iruka, empuja a Kakashi, fuera de su habitación, cerrándole la puerta tras su espalda

_Sabitsuiteru winter, maboroshi no connection__…_

-Iru… No me iré de aquí sin una explicación asi que abre esa maldita puerta se hombre y dime las cosas como son.

PLOC

Todo lo que se escucha es el sonido de la puerta del baño.

-Bien sabes puedo usar la teletransportación, asi que si no me abres yo entraré por la fuerza.

Y es lo que hace ya dentro del baño se da cuenta que Iruka también la sabe usar, ya no se encuentra mas ahí…

-Maldita sea IRUKA VEN AQUÍ.

Nuevamente en su habitación contempla el caminar de las agujas del reloj, llego apenas hace unos minutos, ahora se encuentra con la cabeza sobre la tabla de la mesa, tratando de unir los pedazos de la conversación que tuvo con él. Decir su nombre duele, porque no entiende lo que paso.

_Ore no adore na rin no hakkaten wa so-baiya…_

En la cama en la que hace unas horas pensaba se mostraría y entregaría por completo a su amante, ahora solo ahí un hombre con la mente revuelta de muchos sentimientos y bajo todos ellos el nombre de quien los provoco.

_-Iruka__…_

* * *

_Y _asi concluye el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y regresen para el segundo que ya esta listo, de hecho ya esta toda la historia... saben me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, es cierto eso de que ayudan a mejorar.

Saludos


	2. Revelaciones

Antes de invitarlos a leer la historia debo decir dos cosas. A partir de este parte se hace mensión del abuso asi que tomenlo en cuenta antes de seguir leyendo y la segunda q **Masashi Kishimoto **es el dueño de este universo y que yo solo lo tomo prestado patra crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

* * *

**+Hanami+**

**Revelaciones**

Es la tarde del día del Hanami, la mayor parte de la población de Konoha se ha ido al campo para verle, incluso los ninjas parecen un poco más normales y también se juntan para este día. Kurenai platica con Anko, mientras espera a Asuma que llega de una misión con su equipo hoy.

-¿Kakashi?, abre

-Vete

-Abre

-Vete

-Abre antes de que comience a contar tu forma preferida de leer el Icha…

-No te atreverás

-¿Qué no?... LA FORMA PREFERIDA DE K...

-Pasa…

-Pase por la oficina de misiones antes y…

-¿Viste a Iruka?

-No, Raido me dijo que pidió tiempo libre y como ha trabajado turnos extra los fines de semana Tsunade-sama le dio el día. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Yo nada, él se porto muy extraño conmigo anoche y sin más término.

-Ya veo… Vamos cámbiate ahí que ir al Hanami

-No quiero

-No te pregunte, anda ve a bañarte y cámbiate, no soy muy buen cocinero pero intentaré prepararte algo.

-No tienes que…

-Vamos, vamos que yo también tengo hambre.

Una vez limpios y desayunados se encaminaron al prado donde se estaban reuniendo.

-¿Kakashi, tú sabes si Iruka-sensei ha tenido relaciones de noviazgo antes de ti?

-No, no quiero saber eso.

-Tú sabes que Kurenai, se lleva bien con él porque trabajan en la academia y eso y que también fue sensei de mi equipo, me ha hecho conocerlo un poco más.

-¿Y eso, significa que tú sabes si ha tenido otras relaciones?

-Eso significa que debes tratar de entender su pasado, para que entiendas su actitud.

-Pero si ya dejo claro que no me quiere con él, ¿Qué debo buscar en alguien que no me quiere a su lado?…

-Ese algo que lo hace no querer... No vuelvan a ser niños y gritarse, lo vi al volver estaba conversando con Anko, me acerque a saludar y él pregunto por ti.

-Para no pararse donde yo este, seguramente.

-Que pesado eres a veces, pero esta bien genio, yo solo creo que lo que tienen es muy bueno para que un poco de silencio lo destruya. Ah, ahí esta Kurenai.

-Y según tú Sarutobi, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Búscalo y deja que hable, no importa si tarda mucho, cuando lo haga todo será mas fácil

-Kakashi, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Anko

-Buen día, Kakashi, Asuma, ven tengo algo que mostrarte… nos veremos mas tarde comeremos juntos.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Hablar de Iruka, quién creyó que lo mejor era apartarte de su lado, para no revivir sus recuerdos, pero yo se que esto lo hará hundirse mas.

Un tanto apartados del resto de los espectadores, Anko camina un paso delante de Kakashi, quien espera que ella empiece a decir todo lo que sea que quiera decir… _Wakasa to kaite_

-Conozco a Iruka desde los 9 años, teníamos algunas clases juntos, por aquel entonces Shizune pasaba buen tiempo de sus practicas en la academia, por esos años ella quería ser maestra, a él le gustaba mucho observarla, si por alguna razón nos tocaba recibir una clase de ella, Iruka se ponía muy nervioso y trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo, aun vivían sus padres y él quería impresionarla tanto como a ellos, estoy segura que fue su primer amor… Un día después de que Iru-chan cumplió 11 años se atrevió a invitarle un helado a ella, yo lo acompañe, ella lo acepto y comenzaron a tratarse un poco mas, bueno yo también comencé a llevarme mejor con ella, pero las cosas cambian… Orochimaru, Dan, el ataque del Kyubi todo hace cambiar de las maneras menos inesperadas. Iruka hizo un viaje con Shizune y Tsunade-sama, después de eso no se volvieron a ver hasta el regreso de ellas a la aldea, para el nombramiento como Hokage, para ese entonces él ya estaba contigo, sin duda le sorprendió…

Kakashi, ¿Tú quieres a Iruka?

-SI

Anko respiro profundamente y se coloco frente a Kakashi

-Cuando paso el ataque del Kyubi, Iruka quedo demasiado vulnerable por la muerte de sus padres, estoy mas que segura que después de él, ella es quien mas detalles de la historia tiene.

-¿Qué historia?

La historia de cómo un ser despreciable y vil, abuso de Iruka.

El corazón de Kakashi se quedo paralizado, las funciones de su cuerpo no fueron mas que simples reflejos del horror que sintió, se sintió gravemente herido, como si aquellas palabras fueran agujas que se clavaban en su cuerpo, le resultaba difícil de creer lo que escuchaba, él había conocido y experimentado las relaciones sexuales como algo propio de la edad, como algo placentero, mientras que Iruka lo había hecho por la fuerza y sin su consentimiento.

-Fue Asuma-san, quien descubrió lo que ocurría aunque algo tarde pero logro ponerle fin, Iruka paso un poco más de un año en tratamiento físico y mental, yo lo veía muy poco debido a mi entrenamiento y propios problemas, Sandaime-sama estaba realmente furioso, pero siempre nos dio una sonrisa y todo su apoyo. Entre muchas otras cosas esto también es parte de su razón por ser maestro de la academia, no quiere que algún otro niño vuelva a sufrir un abuso asi y no tenga a quien contarlo por miedo.

-… Asuma dijo que hasta hace un tiempo comenzó a tratar a Iruka.

-Asuma-san, tenía sospechas investigo y cuando las comprobó y detuvo lo que ocurría solo se aseguro de dejar en buenas manos a Iruka, después de eso él se fue de la aldea. Kakashi, búscalo, no lo dejes solo, soy su amiga, y se que lo que tiene contigo es demasiado bueno, pero también se lo grande que es el peso de sus recuerdos…

_Sabitsuiteru a winter…_

Para la hora de la comida, estaban reunidos los 4 jounnin. Mas allá Shizune se encontraba sentada abrazando a Tonton, mientras conversaba con un Iruka que se veía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin mas Kakashi se levanto agradeció la comida y se dirigió hacía ellos.

-Kakashi, no digas las cosas de forma brusca, espera a que él hablé

-Asi lo haré Asuma

_Hare wo watte hanasu sonna no kusa sugite oretachi no yaritori hi wa mienai rubi ga aru_

-Shizune, es una linda tarde, te puedo pedir me dejes hablar con Iruka un momento

Ella se puso de pie ayudada por el ninja copia, abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Tonton, asintió con la cabeza.

-Iruka-san, mas tarde podemos volver a hablar si lo deseas, iré con Tonton a molestar a Anko. Animo

Kakashi dio unas palmadas en la cabeza de Tonton y espero que se marcharan mientras sujetaba el brazo de Iruka que pretendía escapar.

-Si lo haces, me iré contigo, esto no ha terminado siéntate por favor y dime que te pasa, estoy aquí por ti Iruka.

Iruka lo miro con sus enormes ojos color chocolate, aquel sentimiento que la noche anterior no había podido entender se asomaba en la parte mas honda de ellos. Una mezcla de enojo, tristeza, dolor… soledad.

-¿Qué quieres saber, no te quedo claro que terminamos?

-Eso me quedo claro, lo que no me quedo claro es el por qué y ahora quiero saberlo, asi que habla.

Kakashi se recostó en la hierba, manteniendo su ojo visible cerrado, mientras que con el oculto no perdía de vista los movimientos de Iruka. Iruka permaneció sentado con las piernas flexionadas, las sostenía entre sus brazos, mirando al frente tratando de ver y no ver…

Paso un buen rato. La tarde comenzaba a ver el sol caer, fue después de eso cuando Iruka comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando yo tenía 12 años perdí a mis padres en el ataque del Kyubi, me quede solo en el mundo. Anko se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas o mas bien en la mejor, pero ella tampoco estaba mucho por aquí ya se había graduado de la academia, yo estaba solo, solo y sin mas deseos que los de recuperar en algo el calor de mis padres. Un día al terminar las clases el maestro me pidió quedarme un poco mas de tiempo con él, me comenzó a preguntar lo que me ocurría, después de eso me invito a su casa a comer y jugar, asi pasaron varios días. Una de aquellas tardes comenzó a llover y me dijo que me quedará con él que mas tarde me llevaría a dormir, que ahora había otras cosas que quería mostrarme, yo le dije que si, no tenía ganas ni de mojarme ni de estar solo. Estábamos en la estancia, él comenzó a leer una historia sobre una mujer que alquilaba su cuerpo para dar placer a los hombres, no entendía muy bien porque me hablaba de esa historia, yo no quería escucharla y se lo dije… él me dijo –Iruka, te gustaría sentir lo que aquellos hombres sentían al tocar a la mujer-, le dije que, pero él insistió, -vamos Iruka será algo que disfrutarás si no fuera asi no estaría en los libros-. No se detuvo, no se detuvo me tiro sobre la mesa y comenzó a acariciarme de una forma que no me gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que mi cuerpo se encendiera, era como estar quemándome. No se detuvo, la primera vez que penetro mi cuerpo sentí mucho dolor y le gritaba que yo no quería sentir algo asi, pero no me escucho solo decía –Te va a gustar-, yo le decía que me dolía que no quería eso, pero él seguía diciendo –Vamos cálmate, si dejas de moverte y gritar te va a gustar-… Yo no deje de gritar hasta que azoto mi cabeza contra la tabla de la mesa, no sé que paso después, desperté en su cama. –Ya vez te dije que sería divertido, ahora levántate y veté a tu casa a dejado de llover, mañana seguiremos leyendo historias que te explicaré igual que esta-.

Yo me fui a mi casa, me dolía todo y me sentía extraño, como si hubieran robado una parte de mí que ya jamás podría recuperar. No fui a la escuela el resto de la semana, el viernes salí por la mañana a comprar algo de comer, ahí me encontré con Asuma-san, quien me dijo que debía estar en la escuela, le dije que me sentía mal, pregunto por mis padres y al saber que estaban muertos se ofreció a llevarme al hospital y después a comer, yo salí huyendo de ahí. Ese día por la tarde fue a buscarme a mi casa ese… y después de decirme que cosas asi les pasaban a los niños sin padres y que si contaba lo que había hecho ya nadie me iba a querer voltear a mirar, volvió a lastimarme. Que idiota me siento ahora, solo debí golpearlo hasta la muerte, él había provocado lo que yo era ahora y yo tenía que cargar con el peso.

Kakashi acerco su brazo izquierdo a la espalda de Iruka, pero tuvo miedo de tocarlo, sentía que con cada palabra que este pronunciaba, se volvía más y más frágil.

-Después de aquella vez él iba a mi casa o me hacía ir a la suya, algunas veces me hacía leerle esa historia mientras él no dejaba de tocarme de entrar y salir de mi cuerpo, fue, ha sido y será el peor mes de mi vida. Una tarde me hizo quedarme más tiempo después de clases, me dijo que aquella vez leeríamos algo diferente y… yo temblaba sin remedio, no quería mas de aquello, no importaba cuantos baños tomará yo seguía sintiendo aquel fuego que me quemaba y me dejaba herido por dentro. Decidí que no importaba lo que pasará nunca mas dejaría a ese… tocarme o cualquier otra persona en el mundo y que yo jamás, jamás haría algo tan horrible. Quise escapar por la ventana, pero él fue mas rápido que yo me estampo contra el marco, –¡CALLATE, te dije que a los chicos huérfanos les pasa esto y aun cuando grites NADIE TE VENDRA A ayudar, asi que coopera como las otras veces!...

… Y después de ahí, solo escuche algunos gritos, desperté días mas tarde en el hospital, Ahí estaba Anko, ella me abrazo cada día iba a visitarme en algunos no decía nada y ella me contaba sobre sus misiones. Cuando al fin logré decir parte de lo que me había ocurrido me dijo que no siempre era asi, que ya nunca más estaría solo, que ella me quería mucho y que siempre me vería a los ojos…

… Días después le escribí una carta a Shizune, en ese pedazo de papel esta escrito absolutamente todo lo que paso, lo que nunca mas volveré a decir, ya es demasiado tenerlo presente en mis pesadillas.

Poco antes de volver a mi último curso en la academia Shizune y Tsunade-sama volvieron a la aldea, me invitaron a uno de sus viajes el Tercero accedió y yo me fui de la aldea, en ese viaje aprendí a controlar nuevamente mi carácter y sentirme dueño de mis actos, antes de regresar Shizune se sentó y lloró conmigo... Esas lágrimas siguen mantenido a raya el fuego que quema mi cuerpo de quemar mi alma…

Aun asi los recuerdos siguen, van mas allá de cuando duermo, me hacen sentir incompleto y demasiado desechable, lejos muy lejos de mis sueños…

Iruka tenía los ojos por completo llenos de lágrimas, Kakashi ya se encontraba frente a él, tratando de decirle algo que lo hiciera volver de aquellas horribles memorias, solo pudo presionar el dorso de su mano derecha contra los ojos de Iruka de modo que sus lágrimas se quedarán en su blanca piel. Iruka respiro profundamente varias veces, antes de abrazar a Kakashi.

-Te amo, Kakashi, perdóname por no poder ser lo que tú quieres.

El ninja copia se quedo congelado hincado frente a Iruka, abrazándolo como si de una burbuja de jabón se tratará, con la mente puesta en las peores torturas que ese infeliz sufriría desde el día en que lo encontrará, hasta el último día de su última vida.

Su corazón latía rápidamente poco a poco su abrazo se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte hasta que sujetaba entre sus brazos a Iruka como si de su propia vida se tratará, y era asi ese hombre era su vida, sus fuerzas, sus ilusiones, sus deseos y mas puras ganas de ver la vida como algo mucho mejor y mas grande que un campo de batalla, donde ya sus seres queridos no estaban.

-Tú eres todo lo que yo necesito y si me lo permites te mostraré que las palabras de Anko, son ciertas, no siempre es asi yo deseo estar dentro de ti, amarte y demostrarte que eres quien me complementa de forma perfecta y sin fallos, pero si no quieres esa clase de demostración ahí muchas mas que la podrán compensar. Yo te amo Iruka, con todo y tu pasado, con tu presente y con tu futuro.

-Esta bien, yo lo intentaré, pero no ahora Kakashi estoy muy cansado.

El joven sensei quedo recargado en el pecho de su adorado ninja, Kakashi lo levanto y con un gesto de la mano hizo señas a Asuma de que se retiraban de aquel lugar.

Horas mas tarde Iruka, despertó estaba en su cama solo le habían quitado el chaleco ninja, Kakashi estaba sentado en la ventana.

-Buenas noches Iruka-kun, me alegra que hayas despertado, no creo que Tsunade-sama quiera darte mas días de descanso.

-¿Qué?, pero si solo he dormido un par de horas.

-Corrección un día casi entero…

-¿Quieres comer o darte un baño?, ambos están listos.

-Un baño…

El resto de la noche Kakashi se la paso ayudando a corregir pruebas de los alumnos de Iruka, cuando terminaron, Iruka le pregunto si se quedaba a dormir con él.

-Claro que si

Una noche más abrazados, Kakashi, se recargo en el pecho de Iruka que acariciaba sus cabellos que daban suaves reflejos de la luz de la luna. Ahora había algo que se complementaba con las palabras de Anko, con las lágrimas de Shizune, el amor de Kakashi.

_-"Si se trata de protegerte, no dudes que en cualquier circunstancia yo lo haré, siempre estare cerca de ti"_

_Bara no hanna mo togue mo itooshikute areno wo hashiru uma ina inanaku._

* * *

Espero les hay gustado, me tomo bastante tiempo dejar la historía como pretendía, no podía dar muchos detalles, cosas asi no son muy faciles de decir y quienes las conocen no tienen mucha libertad de contarlas, es algo complicado, como lo es para las personas a quienes tiempo despues se les confía algo asi.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentarón el capitulo 1 de verdad espero no les decepcione el segundo y los haga volver y dejarme nuevamente algún comentario ya sea bueno o malo. Saludos


	3. Reflexiones

Hola, tengo varias cosas que contar, pero lo haré al final del capitulo, por ahora solo quiero decir que este universo pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo solo lo tomo prestado para crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

* * *

+Hanami+

Reflexiones

_Yume wo tsumugu hataoriki ni mo nite_

Días después Kakashi, se reunió con Asuma

-¿Y bien, qué tal esta Iruka-sensei?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes todo esto?

-No es precisamente un tema que saque asi como asi en la hora del almuerzo, Antes de irme a la misión, Kurenai me comento que había notado algo ausente a Iruka en las clases, cosa que no le había pasado desde que te le declaraste, eso mismo le comento a Anko y ambas trataron de saber que le pasaba. La noche antes del Hanami, Kurenai regaba las flores de su ventana y vio a Iruka sentado en uno de los tejados, paso un buen rato y él seguía ahí, solo, ella se acerco a saludar –Era el cuerpo de Iruka, pero él no estaba ahí dentro-, eso fue lo que Kurenai me dijo… Según se por Anko-chan que sabes la historia, asi que te diré que cuando descubrí aquello yo no sabía mas de Iruka que de ti. Una vez que lo deje a cargo de mi padre, me encargue de que ese desgraciado no volviera a ver la luz del día, Iruka no fue su única víctima y sabes ni en el último día de su última vida olvidará, cada segundo de dolor que le hizo pasar a esos niños, Kakashi se que a veces eres medio atolondrado, asi que permíteme decirte lo siguiente.

-Dime

-Si tanto lo amas antes de seguir, pregúntate si podrás estar en una relación donde lo físico pase al último plano de la relación, yo que tan solo por unos segundos vi lo que trataban de hacerle me siento vacío cuando lo recuerdo, asi que si intensifico esa sensación por mil, puedo tener una idea de lo que Iruka-san siente.

Tu fama de pervertido la has ganado por el simple hecho de leer en público lo que los demás preferimos leer en privado, no eres un mal hombre, pero aun asi a cierta edad y en ciertas relaciones lo físico, pasa a ser parte importante de la misma, y mas en personas como nosotros que cada día le damos una sonrisa a la muerte esperando no, nos la devuelva.

-Yo no sé que haré con eso… pero esa pregunta ya es un mantra cada noche que estoy con él.

_Wakasa to kaite_

_Yaketo to yamasu_

-Iruka-sensei, buen día

-Buenos días, Kurenai

-Mas tarde iré a comer con Anko, acompáñanos

-Gracias, pero mi turno en la torre, no se si me lo permita, aun asi dime el lugar y la hora y si me es posible las acompañaré

El timbre del inicio de las clases sonó, Iruka le dio una sonrisa a Kurenai y se encaminaron a sus salones, aquel día paso de lo mas tranquilo. Al terminar las clases y terminar de despedir a sus alumnos, Iruka se encamino a su segundo trabajo, donde Shizune, lo esperaba.

-Iruka-san, necesito que me acompañes a buscar algunos archivos, Tsunade-sama, los necesitará cuando termine su reunión.

-Si claro

-¿Es cierto que yo alguna vez te guste, Iruka?

-¿Cómo?... bueno a decir verdad si, cuando yo te conocí me dejaste impactado, jeje, tenía 9 años

-¿Quieres decir que si hubieras tenido mas años, no te habría impactado?

Shizune lo dijo con una risita escondida

-Si hubiera tenido mas años, te hubiera pedido salir formalmente, pero creo que las cosas son como deben ser aunque algunas se paran de cabeza todo el tiempo para quedar mal puestas.

-Jaja, quizás ahí cosas que no queremos vivir y con el paso del tiempo son las que nos ponen en un mejor lugar… Tú tardaste mucho en aceptar lo que te ocurría con Kakashi, fue una de las pocas cosas que mantuviste oculta en tus cartas.

-Si fuera por mí seguiría gritándole en lugar de amarlo, fueron muchas trabas las que mi mente se puso para no aceptar lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Su rango, el generó, nuestra clase de vida, su fama, mi pasado y en último lugar la edad…

-¿Qué tienes contra las personas de mas edad?

-Nada pero se trataba de encontrar trabas y todo lo que servía yo lo usé, pero él las quito de un solo golpe o mas bien beso.

Al decir esto Iruka se sonrojo tanto que parecía estar bañado de una luz roja.

-Y ahora que él sabe de tu pasado, ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé. Sé que alguna vez querrá tener relaciones y yo hasta ese momento sabré que hacer.

-Iruka, por más que lo ames, él no puede forzarte y por más que te ame, necesitara de tu ayuda para vencer nuevamente tus miedos. Eres como mi hermano y como dices si la vida hubiera errado una vuelta en el tiempo, Kakashi-san y yo ahora nos tiraríamos del cabello para ganar tu amor. Suerte

Shizune le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió buscando los archivos.

… Por cierto, Anko le ha pedido permiso a Tsunade, para que salgas a comer con ella y Kurenai, asi que trata de cerrar tu estación 5 minutos antes para que puedas llegar a tiempo. Y una cosa mas… La próxima vez no salgas corriendo.

-NO.

La hora de la comida llego y para asegurarse de que no las dejará plantadas Anko acudió a la torre.

-Listo ya esta cerrado vamonos

-Anko-chan

-Pedí permiso asi que adelante.

-Esta bien

Durante el camino Anko se disculpo con Iruka, por haber contado la razón de su distanciamiento con Kakashi, dejándole muy claro que no lo había hecho más que por la razón de que lo quería mucho y no quería que perdiera su mayor razón, para saber que aquellas palabras que una vez le dijo eran ciertas.

-No supe que mas hacer, tú estabas realmente ausente, esta vez el único que podía traerte de vuelta era él, además es hora de que lo enfrentes como parte de tu vida, y de que no vuelvas a permitir que marque tu destino, estoy segura de que Kakashi-san podrá demostrarte lo que yo te dije, solo ayúdale a hacerlo.

-Lo sé Anko y te lo agradezco, pero es algo que con el paso del tiempo ha dejado una costra muy gruesa.¿Tú piensas que Kakashi, me aceptara por completo después de esto? Alguna vez Tsubaki me dijo _-Cuando conoces a tu persona especial, solo las peores cosas, ocasionadas por esa misma persona harán que lo dejes de amar y todos los errores y aciertos que tengan antes de su encuentro, no serán más que lo necesario para ponerlos en el mismo lugar. La felicidad es algo tan delicado como las alas de una mariposa._

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? El daño no ha sido entre ustedes. Todos tenemos un pasado, asi como todas las costras se caen, solo deja que sane.

La hora de la comida termino, Iruka regreso a la torre de misiones, Kurenai salio a reunirse con Asuma, antes de salir en una misión, Anko se fue a los campos de entrenamiento, de donde Kakashi se retiraba para ir a prepararse para ir a buscar a Iruka un par de horas después.

-Kakashi-san

-Anko

-Esta semana hemos hablado mucho o al menos yo lo he hecho. Todo lo que te dije es por que no quiero que estés mal ni tú ni Iruka, asi que…

-Te lo agradezco.

-No es nada…solo creo que son el uno para el otro.

Kakashi sonrío y se fue de los campos de entrenamiento. Aquella noche cenaron en el Ichikaru, después dieron una vuelta por la aldea y al final Iruka se despidió de Kakashi con un tierno beso, esos besos volvían loco al ninja copia eran su mas preciada droga para conciliar el sueño. El tiempo haría que la vida girará pero él se aferraría fuerte a Iruka para no perderlo en ninguna vuelta por mas brusca que fuera.

No estaban en nada seguros de lo que pasaría la próxima vez que estuvieran ante esta situación, solo sabían que lo mejor era hablar, como sus amigos les habían mostrado era el mejor primer paso en la solución de cualquier problema.

* * *

Antes de subir la segunda parte me propuse cambiar la historia, crear cualquier otra situación por la cual Iruka saliera corriendo de los brazos de Kakashi, pero como dije ahi ocasiones en q mezclo hechos reales con mis historias y esta es una que tenía que expresar, asi que aun cuando ahi varias historias que cuentan esta misma historia, les pido me den la oportunidad de contarles la mía hasta el final que ya llega en el siguiente capitulo, por ahora espero me obsequien algún comentario.

Agradezco a Morgan-chan, Gabriela Ines y applee03, me dio mucho gusto saber que has leído parte de mi historia pues otra parte de mi amor por esta pareja se dio en tu LJ.

Sigo con la historia del niño y la luna y alguna que otra cosa mas, vaya que estos hombres me dan ideas. Saludos.


	4. Nuestra primera vez

Este es un buen día para presentar el capitulo final de este fic, fue un reto la última parte debía escribir un lemon y lo sabía desde q inicie la serie, pero lo quería de una forma muy sútil y bueno yo quede feliz con el resultado, espero q ustedes tambien, por ahora solo me queda recordar q este universo pertenece a **Masahi Kishimoto **y q yo sólo lo tomo prestado, para crear situaciones alternas entre los personajes. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**+Hanami+**

**Nuestra primera vez...**

Nuevamente esta por llegar el Hanami, Kakashi termina de leer una carta que Naruto ha enviado a Iruka, mientras que Iruka prepara el _yakitori _y algunas otras cosas que les corresponde llevar para la comida del día siguiente

-Eh Iruka, estas seguro que es buena idea prepararlo un día antes

-Si, mañana tengo que ayudar en la nueva distribución de las misiones para gennin, no tendré tiempo, tú solo deberás ponerlo en la hielera y Kakashi, no te lo comas.

-Esta bien, pero asegúrate de dejarme algunas extra.

-Glotón

-No tengo la culpa de lo bien que cocinas.

Al fin Iruka termina los preparativos y Kakashi esta recostado en el sillón leyendo un libro sobre ciencia ficción. Hace un año entendió porque Iruka no gusta de su literatura, por lo que frente a él siempre se reserva.

Alborotándole un poco el cabello pasa frente a él mientras que busca hacerse un espacio en el sillón, Kakashi alza sus piernas para dejarlo sentar. Iruka se queda mirando al vacío, algunos segundos mas tarde Kakashi se da cuenta de eso y se sienta a su lado preguntándole que le ocurre.

-¿Iruka?

Iruka voltea le da una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Kakashi, comienza a bajar lentamente su mascara.

-Iruka

Ahora que ya ha bajado la tela que cubre el rostro mas hermoso del mundo comienza a acariciarlo lentamente, mientras que Kakashi cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que el contacto con esa piel le produce. Iruka comienza a besar el rostro de su amado ninja copia, mientras busca soltar la bandana que aun cubre su ojo izquierdo, al conseguirlo sigue la línea trazada por una cicatriz, haciendo un camino de besos dulces, tan dulces como él mismo. Ahora sus manos comienzan a pasearse por el cuello, la espalda y pecho de Kakashi, él hace todo lo posible por no responder de forma brusca a lo que Iruka hace, sabe que no debe, se concentra en el recuerdo de su primera vez y lo que aquella chica le dijo

_- __Concéntrate en las emociones y no en tus hormonas_

_U_na sonrisa aparece en su rostro, respira profundo y comienza a buscar los labios de Iruka. Al encontrarlos busca esos besos tiernos que lo matan de deseo, que lo hacen saber que Iruka es la persona correcta para él, en este y cualquier otro mundo. Algunos podrían pensar que besos asi no dicen nada, pero para él son las puertas del cielo. Su adorado chuunin al fin une sus labios con los de él y comienza a besarlo de esa forma que es el reflejo de todo lo que siente por Kakashi. Amor, bienestar, seguridad, alegría, compañía, enseñanza, todo, todo en un simple beso.

Poco a poco Iruka deja caer su peso contra el cuerpo del ninja copia, este va dejando caerse nuevamente sobre el sillón mientras acaricia la espalda de Iruka, por algunos segundos este se detiene.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…

Nuevamente le sonríe y sigue besándolo ahora bajando a su cuello pasando sus manos de sobre el chaleco al interior de este, para que las manos de Iruka, no se detengan por la fricción con la tela, Kakashi comienza a abrir su propio chaleco mientras que con su otra mano sigue acariciando la espalda de Iruka, quien lleva una de las manos de su compañero al cierre de su propio chaleco para que también lo baje, Kakashi lo hace de forma lenta y una vez consigue abrir todo el cierre sigue en su intento por quitarlo de su dueño… todo tiene que ser lento, si Iruka se detiene él tendrá que hacerlo y mostrarse gentil y comprensivo, algo difícil ahora que Iruka ha comenzado a meter sus manos bajo su camisa y la piel de sus manos le transmite su calor a la piel de su abdomen y pecho.

-¿Kakashi?

-¿Si?

Iruka no dice mas, lentamente Kakashi vuelve a su tarea de levantar poco a poco la tela de la camisa de Iruka sus manos llegan a la cicatriz de su espalda y comienza a recorrerla con la punta de sus dedos, la respiración de Iruka se esta acelerando

_Yozora no aoi ni hoshi kirara, kirameku_

L_a _de él también, Iruka se levanta un poco y deja que Kakashi le quite la parte de arriba del uniforme, él lo hace y se queda observando el torso del cuerpo de Iruka, su piel es bronceada sus músculos marcados, Iruka se levanta un poco mas y suelta la cinta que ata su cabello, una suave brisa entra por la ventana y mece de forma lenta su cabello, visión mas hermosa no ahí.

_Wakasa to kaite_

_Yaketo to yamasu_

Iruka vuelve a recostarse sobre Kakashi ahora sus manos comienzan a ir por debajo de la tela del pantalón de Kakashi…

-¿Iruka?

-¿Si?

Solo arquea un poco la espalda para que las manos de Iruka tengan mas libre acceso, el mismo movimiento hace que los pantalones vayan dejando su postura inicial. Kakashi siente que ya no habrá vuelta atrás comienza a excitarse, comienza a desear mas y mas la sensación que Iruka le esta produciendo. Iruka sabe que ya no podrá detenerse sus sueños de este momento han crecido tanto en el último mes, ha sido una gran pelea entre el pasado y su presente, el futuro no se entromete en sus desiciones, solo sabe que sea cual sea el hombre que esta bajo su peso estará con él y él desea eso tanto como lo que esta deseando en este momento. Kakashi gano, Kakashi y su amor y sus ocurrencias y su extraña forma de ser ante la vida han derrotado a un infame que se encargo de dejar los peores recuerdos en su memoria, es el momento perfecto de entregarse a la persona que tanto ama en el mundo, de comprobar lo que Anko le dijo

_-No siempre es asi_

Ha llegado una parte complicada, Iruka se queda un tanto congelado, pero no da muestras de no querer seguir. Ahora Le toca a Kakashi llevar la situación…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

Es ahora el peso de Kakashi el que lleva contra el sillón a Iruka en el viaje Kakashi baja un poco mas su pantalón mientras que lleva las manos de Iruka entre sus piernas y comienza a decirle lentamente en el oído.

-Si quieres detenerte dime.

-No, no quiero.

-Entonces sígueme, yo iré lento, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si

Iruka cierra los ojos, Kakashi sonríe y comienza a besarlo, sus manos comienzan a ir dentro de los pantalones de Iruka, sus besos son cada vez más etéreos, es su lengua la que recorre esa piel de chocolate, sus manos comienzan a estimular más y más a Iruka, que sigue los pasos de Kakashi.

Sus respiraciones son rápidas sus movimientos certeros y profundos.

-Ahora yo entraré, sentirás una pequeña molestia pero si respiras un poco mas lento pronto pasará

-¿Kakashi?

-¿Si?

-Te amo…

Kakashi abraza a Iruka y de forma lenta comienza a introducirse en su cuerpo, tiene que ser despacio, sin causarle mayor dolor, mientras sus cuerpos se amoldan, Iruka mueve lentamente sus caderas tratando de ayudar a Kakashi y al mismo tiempo a hacer que la sensación de molestia sea corta, el ninja copia sigue los movimientos del maestro, mientras sigue besando su espalda, Iruka se aferra a los brazos de Kakashi, y se deja llevar por las emociones que le provoca…

-Ka… Ka… Ka… … … i Ha… ... a… e

_Kokoro to kaite_

_-_Te amo Iruka, Te amo Umino Iruka

_Ichizu to yamasu_

Sus sentidos llegan al límite, explotan al mismo tiempo y se vuelven uno, el mundo y lo que ahí fuera de esas paredes ahora no importa, todo puede ser mejor, porque ellos están juntos, porque su destino ha sido alcanzado…

_Sonna furigana yarou da ze_

El cuerpo de Iruka se deja caer en el sillón y sobre él, el de Kakashi, se quedan con las manos entrelazadas Kakashi sigue besando los hombros de Iruka, Iruka mantiene los ojos cerrados haciendo que las nuevas sensaciones llenen su cuerpo, su mente y su alma. Iruka se da la vuelta y abraza por la cintura a su Kakashi, mientras que este lleva sus brazos a la parte de atrás del cuello de su Iruka. Lentamente van quedándose dormidos.

_Sonna furigana yarou da ze_

Kakashi se queda dormido con el arrullo del corazón de Iruka, Iruka se sumerge entre los cabellos de Kakashi dejando que su suavidad le produzca cosquillas y caricias.

-Creo que es hora de ir a la cama o amaneceremos con gran dolor de espalda

-Esta bien

El resto de la noche permanecen acostados uno al lado del otro abrazados y felices.

---

El día del Hanami estuvo lleno de risas, memorias, buena comida y muy buena compañía.

El _yozakura_ fue celebrado en el tejado del departamento de Kakashi, con un sencillo sake y muchos, muchos besos.

_Sonna furigana yarou da ze_

-Te agradezco infinitamente me hayas esperado, en mi nueva familia, cada uno a su modo me dijo lo que tú me has demostrado desde hace un año.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que las personas que nos quieren, Nunca nos forzarán a algo ya sea bueno o malo…

Kakashi mira a Iruka, Iruka le sonríe. La vida ha sido dura muy dura, pero ahora ellos piensan que cada día ha sido para encontrarse y dejar sanar sus heridas.

"_Te abrazaré para que ésta calidez nunca desaparezca. __Secaré todas las lágrimas que dejes caer. __Siempre _

_estaré cerca de ti."_

FIN

* * *

Debo agradecer el tiempo empleado para leer este fic, espero el final les haya agradado.

El nombre de la letra de la canción que inserte en algunas partes del fic se llama Furigana rubí, quizás ya sepan q esta canción la cantan los seiyus que dan las voces a Kakashi e Iruka (Inue Kazuhiko y Seki Toshihiko) y habla justamete del amor entre dos personas del mismo genero. Tambien ahi dos frases de la canción Itsumo soba ni de la serie Ouran high school host club.

Gracias a quienes me dierón un poquito mas de tiempo y me dejarón un review, espero pueda recibir algunos mas =P.

Nuevas historias se estan formando en mi mente. Saludos

"Lo que hace a Iruka el hombre perfecto es q tiene a Kakashi a su lado y viceversa"


End file.
